


Steve’s okay, Steve’s coming home

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost a drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: The words were playing on a timeloop in his mind.Steve’s okay, Steve’s coming home.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Kudos: 38





	Steve’s okay, Steve’s coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the last one! Time Loop prompt.

The words were playing on a timeloop in his mind.

 _Steve’s okay, Steve’s coming home_.

He had gotten a call from Nat saying they’d land at the tower in 5 minutes. They’d be home. Everything was going to be fine. Tony was bouncing around on the roof of the Tower, waiting for the quinjet to land.

_Steve’s okay, Steve’s coming home._

He heard it before he saw it, the quinjet was almost there. Almost back. He was sure he’d lost him this time. That it was too much, too close a call. That his husband had been lost. But somehow, they’d found him. He saw the jet, and tears of happiness started streaming down his face.

_Steve’s okay, Steve is home._


End file.
